Wood eladrin (playable)
The Wood eladrins of Telathar are a faction of playable Wood eladrins that join the Alliance in World of Warcraft. Background For more than fifteen thousand years, the Wood eladrins were one eladrin sub-races that lived with the Sun eladrins, Moon eladrins, and Aquatic eladrins on Argus. While the Aquatic eladrins remained separate in the underwater land of Merderland, the Wood eladrins inhabited peacefully in the land of Telathar. They built more then twelve woodland sanctuaries in the deepest part of the woods and a capital city named Elannar. There, they befriended the Hamadryads that remained peaceful in this land and became loyal guardians. When the Burning Legion invaded the planet, Sargeras attempted to persuade the Wood eladrins to join him, along with Eredar and other races, but due to the Sun eladrin's power and immunity, the Wood eladrins refused. When Velen and the uncorrupted Eredar fled with the Naaru, the Wood eladrins received a message from Tyro Winvar, leader of the Prophets of the Sun. Vashia Windmane, leader of the Wood eladrins, led the people of Telathar and the Hamadryads to defend the land and ally uncorrupted races to fight the Demonic legion for thousands of years. Thousands of years later, the Wood eladrins were under the command of Darnin Windmane, a descendent of Vashia Windmane. As Telathar was restored and corruption weakening throughout the continent, Kil'Jaeden, the actual leader of the demonic legion, returns to the planet after Mal'Ganis freed him from the Sunwell. Fearing that Legion would take the upper hand, Darnin created a portal which would transport them to Darnassus, the capital Night elf city in Teldrassil. Darnin believed that races from all other worlds could ally them in their cause against the Burning Legion. As he entered through the portal with his wife and a group of Warriors, they welcomed by Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. Darnin explained his story about Argus' survival and the High Priestess sent a message to the Draenei and the people of Stormwind about the news, but it was revealed that the Sun eladrins arrived first when they explained everything to Velen the Prophet. The message was given, and the Wood eladrins joined the Alliance. Classes Wood eladrins have a long tradition of druids, hunters, priestesses, rogues, and warriors. *Druid - After the Wood eladrins joined the Alliance, many were interested in becoming Druids and Malfurion taught them the Druidic ways. *Hunter - In addition to their strength and agility, many Wood eladrins were skilled hunters, serving as couting elite and archers during time when they fought the enemies of the Burning Legion. They also befriended the wildlife and have different types of beasts that ally them in their cause. *Monk - On Azeroth, several Wood eladrins encountered the Alliance Pandaren and learned how to become Monks. *Priest - Like other races (including the Night elves), Wood eladrins learned how practice the arts of magic and use their power to defeat the demonic legion. *Rogue - Wood eladrins were skilled rogues and adapted well in attacking their enemies, known as the Burning Legion. *Warrior - For thousands of years, many Wood eladrins have trained themselves to be strong warriors. They would serve as elite guards and soldiers to their land and favored with the Night elf Sentinels. Category:Alliance races